Jogando com o Belga - Animation
by playingwiththebelgian
Summary: Uma nova história que planejo animar.


JOGANDO COM O BELGA (nota, isso provavelmente será animado)

(depois)

(algum dia)

(talvez)

EPISÓDIO 1 - Corrida de Desorientação P.1

*Um helicóptero passa por cima de uma floresta e de um lago. Música ambiente começa a tocar e uma pessoa começa a falar*

Belga - Acampamento Wekeela. Um pequeno refúgio ambiental no meio de nosso mundo corrido, onde famílias podem relaxar junto aos animais.

*A cena corta pro meio de uma floresta, onde tal pessoa, atrás de um pódio, está segurando uma serra elétrica, ligada, ameaçando cortar uma árvore. O barulho é intenso, e ele está com um protetor de ouvidos e fala, gritando*

Belga - BOM, ATÉ AGORA, POIS NÓS DECIDIMOS CHEGAR AQUI E MUDAR TUDO!

*A árvore vai 'saindo' pra esquerda, e a câmera se afasta mostrando dois ajudantes carregando um poster com uma árvore pra fora de um palco onde o apresentador está. O apresentador joga a serra pra trás e tira o protetor de ouvidos*

Belga - Olá, todos. Eu sou aquele cara Belga, mas você pode me chamar daquele cara Belga, e bem-vindos à Jogando com o Belga! A parada é a seguinte, 10 carinhas, muito loucos, vão vir pra esse acampamento nada normal competir por um milhão de dólares.

*A câmera dá um zoom no apresentador*

Belga - Eles terão que viver em cabines podres, comer cabines podres, e lidar com os hábitos podres de seus colegas. Além disso, eles enfrentarão desafios dados por mim, seu amável, coerente, inteligente, e focado apresentador, que já conseguiu prêmios em várias coisas muito importantes como assistir uma maratona inteira de todos os episódios de Doctor Who, desde 1950, já participou da incrível Maratona de Dormir, na qual chegou em 83 dias dormindo direto, e ganhou o record mundial de falar coisas sem sentido. Esse apresentador é realmente um apresentador digno desse show, o qual trará para você muitas alegrias, dramas e peripécias do balacobaco e do barulho e de ambos ao mesmo tempo!

*Ele pausa*

Belga - ...e, a cada semana, um irá para casa. No final, só sobrará um, que ganhará a grana, pra gastar no final de semana seguinte.

Belga - Mas quem serão esses corajosos competidores? Eles já estão chegando lá de baixo.

*A câmera se afasta, mostrando ele, ainda atrás do pódio, e o palco, em um grande balão de ar. Alguns balões com silhuetas dos participantes sobem um pouco depois*

Belga - Haha! *Ele pega um dos balões com a silhueta de um dos participantes* Que tal conhecer-los?

-Alex-

***A Câmera Corta para a biblioteca de um colégio, onde um cara está ocupado lendo um livro. Vemos uma voz de fundo chamar a atenção dessa pessoa***

? - Ei, ei, Alex!

*A pessoa levanta o olhar do livro*

Alex - Que é? *Ele percebe a câmera* Ah, não, tá me gravando pra quê?

? - Sua audição pra aquele novo Reality-Show que vai lançar!

*A pessoa na mesa solta o livro e bate na sua testa com a mão*

Alex - Certo... certo.

*Alex se levanta e corre pra bater na pessoa fora da tela*

Alex - APROVEITA E MANDA ISSO MARCADO COMO 'NÃO ME ACEITEM NEM POR ACIDENTE!'

? - AAAAHH NÃO CORRA NA BIBLIOTECA!

***A Câmera Corta praquele Cara Belga, que tá sentado debaixo de uma bandeira do acampamento, atrás do pódio***

Belga - Esse é Alex, nosso babaca sabe-tudo. Acho que ele vai ser uma boa adição à nosso grupo de participantes, e espero que vocês também aproveitem a estadia dele aqui. Porque eu não vou. Alguém tem que aproveitar pelo menos.

*Ele pega e desenrola um poster*

Belga - Agora enquanto eu procuro maneiras de irritar Alex quando ele chegar aqui, porque vocês não conhecem mais um participante?

-Bravo-

***A Câmera mostra um banheiro, onde um cara loiro e musculoso, com o cabelo tipo Elvis, tá passando gel. A câmera foca no cabelo primeiro, depois dando um zoom pra fora, mostrando que o cara também tá usando óculos escuros***

Bravo - Isso aí gatinha, como eu sou lindo.

*Ele olha pra câmera*

Bravo - Ah nossa, não percebi que vocês estavam aí, suas lindas produtoras gatinhas e carissimos produtores.

*Ele flexiona seus músculos*

Bravo - Hup-Hup Hup-Hup! Vocês tem que me escolher, sou a adição perfeita para o seu show. Sou Bravo, Bravo Klem, ou Deus Bravo das Gatinhas. Eu sei, eu sou muito lindo.

Bravo - Sou tudo o que vocês querem, musculoso, gostosão e atlético. Sinistro. Então, me escolham, e vocês não vão se arrepender.

*A câmera se foca no peito dele*

Bravo - Hup-hup, olha meus músculos.

***A Câmera Corta praquele Cara Belga (ainda atrás do pódio), com roupa de pescador, em um lago, pescando***

Belga - E mais um cara pro nosso elenco. Esperamos que ele tenha muito o que acrescentar ao show com seu... bom... estilo único, haha.

*Ele pigarreia*

Belga - Enfim, enquanto eu tento tirar essa audição da cabeça, vamos conhecer mais um competidor.

-Dana-

***Câmera corta pra um quarto escuro, com as paredes acolchoadas. Tem uma menina de óculos e jaqueta sentada***

Dana - *Falando em apenas um só tom, sem nenhuma emoção na face ou voz* Olá. Quando ouvi falar do seu reality-show eu me interessei.

Não porque quero participar dos desafios, ganhar dinheiro ou fazer amigos. Nada disso, pois isso é entediante.

Mas eu sei que nesses Reality-Shows sempre tem um monte de gente idiota se machucando e se humilhando em TV nacional, então seria meio legal poder ver isso em primeira mão.

***Câmera corta pra o barco, mais Belga não tá mais lá. A câmera aponta pra debaixo do barco, onde ele está com uma roupa de mergulho, preso no barco, com o pódio na frente dele***

Belga - *Bolhas incompreensíveis*

*Ele para e olha ao redor, envergonhado*

Belga - *Mais bolhas incompreensíveis*

-Francis-

***Câmera corta pra um playground, onde um menino pequeno vestindo cotoveleira, capacete e jaqueta salva vida está sentado no balanço***

Francis - Eu sou Francis, e eu ganharei esse jogo! Eu sei o que vocês pensaram agora, claro, essa pessoa que eu tô vendo é uma criançinha.

Francis - Beleza, é assim, sempre fui subestimado! Posso ser super-protetor em questão de segurança, não ser forte, não ser inteligente, mas eu sei que vou vencer!

*Ele se levanta bruscamente do balanço, o balanço vai pra trás com o impulso e bate nele na volta, jogando ele no chão*

Francis - Oww...

***Câmera corta pro barco, onde Belga não está. A câmera mostra a parte inferior do barco e ele também não está. A câmera mostra o céu acima do barco e ele também não está lá***

Estagiário - Pra onde ele foi?

*Silêncio*

Estagiário - Eeeh... vamos ver mais um participante, acho.

-Gina-

***Câmera corta pra um corredor de colégio, onde uma garota com cabelo preso está***

Gina - OLÁ, CAROS PRODUTORES. ESTOU AQUI PARA BOTAR ORDEM NESSE LUGAR.

Gina - NINGUÉM SAI DA LINHA. NINGUÉM BEBE ÁGUA SEM PERMISSÃO. NINGUÉM PODE SER PEGO SE PEGANDO NOS CORREDORES!

*Ela estala um chicote que ela tá na mão e um casal no fundo sai correndo*

Gina - E PRINCIPALMENTE, NÃO TOLERO NADA MENOS QUE PERFEIÇÃO!

*Ela estala o chicote batendo em alguém que tava desenhando um poster*

Gina - MENOS AZUL!

***Câmera corta pra o barco, vazio ainda***

Estagiário - Belgaaaa! Belga, onde tu tá?

*O Estagiário foca a câmera em si mesmo, mostrando o pódio*

Estagiário - Opa eu tô aqui, hahaha! Enquanto vocês ficam abismados com esse grande twist, vamos conhecer mais um participante!

-Hank-

***Câmera corta pra um campo de futebol***

Hank - Hank, o melhor quarterback que já existiu! Hank, o melhor e mais inteligente atleta do mundo! Hank, amigo de todos e legal até com os que não são populares! Se você não entendeu, eu sou o Hank!

*Ele joga uma bola de futebol americano pra longe*

Hank - Hank sempre é pronto pra tudo! Pronto pra lutar, pronto pra participar de desafios e pronto até pra tirar zero em provas! Hank sempre é pronto!

Hank - Então Hank quer dizer pra vocês que Hank está pronto pra ser escolhido e vocês são loucos de não escolherem o Hank porque, afinal, eu sou o Hank!

*A bola de futebol americano bate nele, da direção oposta*

Hank - Tá vendo, isso foi o Hank.

***Câmera corta pra o palco, onde quatro placas dos competidores restantes ainda estão***

Belga - Faltam quatro competidores à serem apresentados, mas acho que vocês já tem uma boa ideia do que acontecerá nesse show, claro. Afinal, vocês são o 'inserir nome de quem está assistindo aqui'.

-Martha-

***Câmera corta pra uma pista de corrida***

*Uma menina passa correndo. Uma vez. Duas. Cem*

*Depois de um tempo ela chega, pulando e saltitando, toda como uma bailarina, pra frente da câmera*

Martha - La, La, La, isso tudo é tão legal! Okay, pausa de cinco segundos acabou!

Martha - ESPORTES! *Ela começa a correr de novo* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

***Câmera corta pra o palco, Belga, atrás do pódio (imaginem que ele está sempre atrás do pódio agora) e três balões com a silhueta dos participantes estão lá também***

Belga - Conheçam Martha, nossa entusiasta por ESPORTES! Ela é meio pirada, mas foi por isso que a escolhemos. Quer dizer, por isso que eu a escolhi, afinal, isso tudo é de minha parte. Ai de mim quando souberem que eu roubei esse acampa... opa opa continuando...

-Monica-

***Câmera corta pra um quarto todo rosa, cheio de ursinhos de pelúcia***

Monica - Oi! *Ela fala, numa voz frágil e angelical* Eu sou a Monica. Espero que vocês me escolham porque isso seria muito legal!

*Ela começa a rir*

Monica - Beleza, chega disso, dessa introdução falsa. Eu sou a Monica, beleza? Vou fingir ser muito frágil e inocente pra que todos que cruzarem meu caminho sejam considerados como babacas e eliminados

Monica - Todo mundo que querer impedir que eu ganhe está morto. Marquem minhas palavras, eu ganharei.

***Câmera corta pro palco***

Belga - Aisenhorcreuduspai mermão coisas tensas eu ein mt tenso quero apresentar isso aqui mais não.

*Ele ri*

Belga - Haha, claro que era mentira isso também. Aposto que vocês acreditaram, seus nubs hu3 sou um trolão

*Ele cai rindo*

-Nico-

***Câmera corta para um fundo com colinas passando rápido. Um cara com gorro preto deitado tá lá***

Nico - E aí. O negócio é o seguinte, eu to indo pra vencer, e nenhum punk, nerd, qualquer coisa, vai tornar esse fato falso.

*A câmera se afasta mostrando que ele está em um teto de ônibus*

Nico - Vencer, isso aí, em nome da EHB. Extreme Hard Bass. Isso aí. Em nome de todos aqueles que saíram do colégio em busca de seu sonho. Vagabundar.

Nico - EHB.

***Câmera corta para o palco, onde Belga levanta as mãos***

Belga - Respeitável público, agora, é a hora, de nossa última competidora de Jogando com O Belga! Será que ela é emocionante? Claro, pois guardamos o melhor para o final! Conheçam...

-Vanessa-

***Câmera corta para um lago, onde uma menina com cabelo preso e roupas xadrez está tocando o violão***

Vanessa - Iai sô. Meu nome é Vanessa, e acho q seria bem bão se eu fosse escolhida pra o seu programa televisivo ai.

Vanessa - Sei que posso parecer o mais comum das imagem de povinho do interior mas eu agaranto que esse não é o caso sinhô

Vanessa - Até as expressões populares eu uso as vezes com um tiquin de ironia.

Vanessa - Então, é isso, bom sinhô de deus, escolhe eu por favor. *Ela dá um risinho*

***Câmera corta para o mesmo lago da última audição, sendo que um pódio tá lá***

Belga - Opa, e ai? Estamos aqui no lugar da última audição, e acabamos de avisar à Vanessa que ela foi selecionada. Eu sei que não é comum a gente começar mostrando as audições, mas eu queria quebrar o paradigma, sabe como é, essas coisas, mudar de ordem, não fazer de praxe, do jeito comum, do jeito manjado, do jeito mainstream.

Belga - Enfim, é isso. Pelo menos, por agora. No próximo episódio nós realmente começaremos a competição, e eles realmente começarão a interagir, e nós realmente começaremos a rir, pq pqp, tá dificil até agr, esse apresentador de MERDA.

*Créditos começam a rolar*


End file.
